Catch Me
by ScribbledDownName
Summary: My version of how Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf first met. One-Shot. Possibly a two-shot if enough people review!


So, many people are always asking me just how exactly me and I guy like Charlie got together, it's not like he's extremely cute or hot or anything, but he was one of the first people at camp to treat me like a real person, not like some fragile daughter of Aphrodite. He joked with me and always knows how to make me laugh. To me it's no wonder we fell in love, but others are less convinced, so I'm telling the story once and for all.

~o~0~o~

_Oh gods, I have freaking Arts 'n Crafts next,_ I thought to myself as sixth block, also known as History of the gods, drew to a close.

"-and we will have a test next Tuesday on the causes of the Trojan War. That will be all." Mr. Boothe closed his lesson and smiled at us. I reached down to grab my D&G bag.

I always dreaded Arts 'n Crafts because it was one of my worst subjects. To make it worse, we had it with the Hephaestus and Demeter cabins. The Hephaestus cabin was good at this class for obvious reasons, and they made us look stupid every time. It didn't help that most of my cabin-mates were worried about breaking a nail (and with good reason).

The Demeter cabin was moderate at Arts 'n Crafts, but they always made live things grow on their pots and almost always got extra credit for it. _Kiss ups._ And it wasn't like they were good for anything else either. Maybe I was a little bitter, but could you honestly say that it was completely uncalled for?

Oh, I know what you're thinking, 'Silena, get on with the story, _please!'_ There's no need to be so pushy, but I will for you anyways.

The bell rang that signaled the end of sixth block and I grudgingly got out of my seat and walked to the Arts 'n Crafts room. The walk there took forever; my sisters and brothers were beside me, talking amongst themselves. I only caught snippets of the conversation.

"- were you thinking, Jasmine? Those shoes with that color toe nail polish!"

"Well, I have to admit, he is pretty hot-"

"-he kissed me!" That snapped me out of my self-pitying thoughts.

"What, ohmigawds, who kissed you, Sera Belle?" Being her best friend, I was a little miffed that I wasn't the first to know.

"Were you not paying attention at all, Silena?"

"No, Arts 'n Crafts is next, remember?" My siblings groaned.

"You had to remind us, Silena?" My brother, Ben looked disgusted.

"Yes," I stated, very matter-of-factly. "It's my job. Now who kissed you?"

"The new kid from Hermes, Blake Rossenburg." There was a sigh from all around, "You need to see him, Silena. He is absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm not so sure that guys like being called 'gorgeous', Sera." Brad joked. Sera Belle slapped him, and then proceeded to ignore him.

"He's a triplet," She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I rolled my eyes.

In too short a time span, we were in front of the Arts 'n Crafts building. I groaned mentally and walked in. The room was filled with groups of two tables pushed together. Four chairs per each group. **(An. Link on my profile at the very bottom, I can't explain this well enough)** I flopped into my seat. As I set my bag down, my siblings sat down around me. There were eight of us, just enough to fill two tables. Sera Belle took her seat next to me, and across from us, Brad and Ben sat down. At the other table, Jasmine sat next to Jillian, and Kara and Michael sat across from them.

The class talked amongst themselves until the bell rang and the pudgy satyr who taught this class, Mr. something-or-other (he let us call him by his first name, Adham, claiming that his last name was too much for anyone to remember it), walked into the room. He was wearing a painting smock that was splattered with fresh dark green and cerulean blue splotches. He had another blue smudge right above his right eye. He was nearly always covered in paint.

"Today, class," He began, his low pitched voice always taking me by surprise. I mean, really, he's, like, four feet five inches, how can his voice _possibly _be that low? "We will be working with clay. Make anything you feel like making _as long as it's appropriate,_" He was looking at a kid from Hephaestus who was chuckling, I think his name was Jason, "Once you have done that, bring it back and set it next to the kiln, I will fire it for you before the next class. Next class you will be painting it. You may begin," He walked over to his desk and almost immediately lost himself in his painting again.

My siblings and I walked over to the bin that held the individually wrapped blocks of clay that we were supposed to be using. I pulled one out and leisurely walked back to my seat. Of course, I ran into someone. Here's a secret for you, I am the clumsiest daughter of Aphrodite. Ever. So back to me running into what seemed like a solid wall. I looked up and saw his face.

It was a kid from Hephaestus. Although I don't know if you could call him a kid, he was taller than me, and that's a feat, seeing as I stand at five foot eleven. He had very dark brown hair and tanned, rough skin. He had a multitude of scars across his face, but he had the most gorgeous eyes (there's the word gorgeous again). They were a dark brown, to match his hair, but I felt like I could fall into them and never hit the bottom. Okay, that sounded corny and overused, but I didn't know how else I can explain it.

I started to fall over backwards from the impact, but it seemed to have no effect on him, he reached out easily and grabbed me around the waist, righting me again. I blushed, and he moved around me, and continued walking as if nothing has just happened.

"Thank you." I called, but even to my own ears, it sounded weak and feeble. I doubted he heard me. I continued back to my seat. I tried to think or easy box-like items to make, boxes are easy to make out of clay. Then it came to me, my birthday was coming up soon, why not make a present to symbolize it. I took my ball of clay and made it a rectangle. I dug out the inside to make it hollow. I then made a depression around where the ribbon was going to be on all four corners. Finally, with some of the extra clay, I fashioned ribbon which I curled and stuck on top to make the ribbon look like a bow.

Pleased with my art project for once, I picked it up and started walking back to the kiln. I saw the kid again, yeah, _that _kid. I straightened my spine and kept walking. _Don't you dare trip again, Silena. _I made it all the way to the kiln and set down my project. He smiled at me. I blushed. Gods, I looked like a lovesick loon.

"Silena," He called after me.

"Yeah," I turned around.

"You put that in the third block art class area."

"Hm?" I was confused for a second, then, "Oh" I turned around and picked it up again. I had to pass him to get to the seventh block area. I brushed by him and didn't trip once, or stutter or blush. I set down the project and turned around again. I was too busy celebrating my successful attempt at grace that I didn't realize how close behind me he was. So, when I turned around, I ran into him, _again._

"Oh, Hades. I'm sorry," I cursed. It occurred to me that that was the longest sentence that I had said to him at all. He chuckled.

"Charles Beckendorf," He introduced himself. Now I remembered him, but the kid I remembered was different, tall, but lanky and awkward.

"Silena Beauregard."

"Is this going to be a reoccurring thing?" He joked as he set me on my feet, _again_.

"It's possible." And with that I turned around and walked away, the voice of my mother playing in my head, _'Always leave them wanting more.'_

"Silena," He called after me again.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go on a date with me? We can raid the camp store and just hang a bit," he suggested. It was the best suggestion I'd had all day.

"Eight o'clock, Friday?"

"See you outside your cabin," He grinned. I turned around and walked back to my seat, too happy to deal with my siblings curious glances.

~o~0~o~

After about fifteen more minutes of Arts 'n Crafts and mindless chatter, the bell rang, signaling the end of seventh block. We had a free period for eighth block, and everyone was looking forward to it. We all gathered our stuff and headed toward the door. I was deliberately slow, deciding that I didn't want to talk to my siblings just yet. Sera Belle knew what I was up to, though, and waited for me by the door. Her face saying, 'there is absolutely no way you are getting out of this, missy.'

I smiled at her and walked towards her.

"Hey, Sera." I said like everything that happened last period was normal.

"What was that?"She faced me with an impatient look on her face. She was even tapping her foot.

"I need to go to the camp store, you mind?" She nodded and we started walking off to the store.

"You can't avoid the question forever." I was so excited, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I exploded.

"Ohmygawds, Sera! Did you see his _muscles?_ And his eyes are so gorgeous. And he's funny. And we're going on a date on Friday,"

"Slow down there, tiger, a date? Finally-"

"I resent that,"

"-you never do anything anymore, not since-"

"Say it and I kill you," She shut up. "Yeah, we're going to raid the store and then hang out a bit. It's not like there's much to do at this camp that is date-worthy."

"I'm so excited for you," I wasn't expecting that, "But he's from Hephaestus, what will mother say?"

"I don't know. I hope she doesn't mind," I hadn't considered that, what would mother think? What if it was awkward, seeing as she was married to Hephaestus himself? Oh gods, help me.

"Don't worry, if it's meant to be, Mother will approve, if it's not, then it obviously wasn't going to work out anyways, so it's no loss, right?"

"I guess. I don't want to face our siblings just yet, I know they will judge."

"It's quite possible that they will," she said after a pause.

"Thanks, Sera," Sarcasm is one of my best traits.

"We're at the camp store, what did you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," She smiled and hugged me, and I knew she would be there for me no matter what.

**A.N. Sera Belle translates roughly to 'she will be beautiful' in French.**


End file.
